WOnderland ACademy
by I'mSorryAboutThat
Summary: Skye has spent her life hiding, she was almost found last time so has to move schools,she picks wonderland academy,where she got a scholarship,she wishes to be ignored but is in for a surprise when she meets all the'unique'people there!rating may change.


**HEY EVERYONE!**

**So I guess Loads of people have been doing the whole HnKnA school thing and well I had an idea wasting away in my head and thought well I may as well right it down, hope you guys like and please review.**

I waited at the bus stop. Another new school, I thought I had been to many this year each time they had found me and I would have to hide again.

This one didn't sound so bad. A bit weird really, Wonderland Academy. I could hear the bus in the distance, try to be ignored I chanted in my head over and over making sure I kept to it. I pushed my soft bangs into my face. My had dark soft curls up to about my waist. I used to straighten it when I was in disguise so it looked different but I couldn't be bothered anymore, it was just extra effort and now anyway I was going to a boarding school so it would be easier to stay hidden.

This school had especially sent me a scholarship letter requesting me to come because of my grades, I didn't try particularly hard in class but I had lots of free time and lots of things I would rather not think about so I studied a lot.

The bus was in sight now and I picked up my bag from the floor next to me, and pulled down the sleeves of my shirt, it was long for me but I liked it when my sleeves covered most of my hands.

The bus was at the stop now and I stepped onto it and looked in, it seemed no one else was here yet but I didn't mind, it only meant that I could sit wherever I wanted. I sat in the back in a corner not forgetting that I wanted to be ignored. The bus started moving and I plugged in my earphones and started listening to a song focusing on the music trying not to think about _other things._

It had been about 10 minutes and I was becoming comfortable with the silence when the bus stopped again and a boy about my age came on. He had dark blue hair tied in a pony behind his back and was wearing a shirt tie and formal pants he also had a blazer decorated with various assortments of clocks on it. Over his shoulder was a black bag. He came to the back of the bus and sat down then he turned to me like he wasn't quite sure what he was I was there. He looked at me puzzled. Me, not wanting to explain but felling uncomfortable by his stare said to him, "I'm Skye the new student." That seemed the right thing to say to him because he then introduced himself as Julius Monrey and then took out some papers from his bag and started looking through them.

I was looking through the window to really taking in what I was seeing but thinking about the new school. In the letter they had told me that they knew how rare it was for me to accept a scholarship letter (I didn't know how but they were right) and that they had made special adjustments for me for example a private piano room and my own separate dorm also they wrote because they knew of my 'state of family in society' they had made it optional for me to attest some classes if I didn't feel like it. When I read this I basically thought they weren't to pissed as long as I passed the exams and made the school look good. I was fine with that but didn't like the comment they made about my family and I doubted I would've accepted the scholarship if I hadn't of been found at my previous school.

The bus stopped for a second time and this time to guys entered. One was wearing similar attire to Julius, who I had just remembered was in the bus, but he was minus the blazer also he had short hair and on his neck he had a lizard tattoo. I stared at it for a while but then noticed I was string and felt the blush on my cheeks. He either hadn't noticed I was or didn't say anything, if that was the case was thankful.

He came over to Julius and said to him "Who is your friend, Julius?"

"This is Skye" Julius replied his voice was frosty and I had a feeling he didn't like the lizard tattoo man very much.

"Hello, Skye its nice to meet you" he said "My name is Grey Ringmarc," he held out his hand and I shook it. "Hi" I said.

Behind Grey another guy was standing, when I saw him my I could feel my mouth gape open. He chuckled I my reaction and I looked at him again he was wearing a suit nut the tie was hanging loose and he had a cape sort of thing around his shoulders. His clothes weren't really weird it was his face, I didn't men that in the mean way as in ugly its just he was wearing an eye patch and his hair was silver. "Hello Skye," he said "I am Nightmare, an incubus." he said

An incubus, I thought and imagined a demon sort of creature that supposedly had _it_ with women to live. He sure didn't look like it.

"Looks can be deceiving" he said.

"Huh? How did you know I was thinking that" I asked.

At this Nightmare just chuckled and Grey said "His is a rare species of people who can read minds." He said it seriously but I couldn't believe it . "Your lying" I said unsure.

Nightmare said he wasn't but then I remembered I was trying to be ignored and immediately shut up and started looking for my ipod. "I noticed Nightmare chuckling and looked at him. "Oh, Skye your thoughts are really very interesting" he said "But I'm afraid you will find it exceedingly difficult to go unnoticed."

I stared at him dumbfounded. He could actually read minds. He started laughing again and then went and sat as far away from Grey as possible.

I really wasn't looking forward to this school too much it seemed every one here was kind of weird. But little did I know the people I had met were nothing compared to what was coming next.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I didn't want the chappie to be to long hope you guys like XD please if you have any ideas of how to introduce any of the other characters don't hesitate to tell Thx **

**P.S Check out my other story A DANGEROUS ROSE !**

**(no pressure guys) ****J**


End file.
